The Great Japanese-United Preschool Nations War
World War III '''(abbreviated '''WWIII or WW3, also referred to as the Third World War) was a conflict between Ultranationalist Russia and countries including the United States of America, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Spain, The Republic of Ireland, and Italy. This conflict began when Land of Make-Believe and Sproutlet forces invaded Japan, in response to the massacre at the Fred Rogers International Airport. Japan was initially caught off guard by the attack, but were able to hold several key positions. The initial invasion is the basis around the international conflict sparked by the United Preschool Nations invasion of both many of Japan and South Korea's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean and the battles that occur in New York, London, Paris, and Berlin. August 18th (Day 3), 2014 Massacre at Fred Rogers International Airport/Moe and Joe Insult Margeret Tiger Vladimir Makarov, a known terrorist since 2001 and Russian Ultranationalist, personally lead the attack at Fred Rogers International Airport. Makarov, Hanuel Cho (a.k.a PFC Kenji Yamada, a Japanese elite soldier chosen to participate in a PSIA deep cover mission by Cheng and three other Ultranationalists (known only as Kiril, Lev, and Viktor) assaulted Fred Rogers International Airport and slaughtered civilians, European airport security guards, and European ATLAS Network troops on Moe and Joe's orders. Makarov, eventually found out the true identity of Cho. When they were preparing to escape, he killed him and then left his body behind in order to give the appearance that the operation was planned and carried out by Japan. The Land of Make-Believe government, upon seeing the use of American made weapons (such as the M240 and M4A1), English and Japanese speaking terrorists (Makarov instructed the group to speak "No European"), and the body of dead Public Security Intelligence Agency operative, were lead to believe that the massacre was supported, armed, and carried out with the approval of the Japanese government. After the massacre, Daniel Tiger claimed those who committed the attack would be held responsible. August 19th (Day 4), 2014 "Following the Shell" Resolved to clear Japan of the massacre, Task Force 141 discovered that the ammunition had come from Brazilian arms dealer Alejandro Rojas. Captain MacTavish and his team tracked the arms dealer to Rio De Janeiro. After capturing and interrogating Rojas' right hand man, TF 141 traced Rojas to the Favela, where after a furious footchase, Rojas was captured. Unable to get extraction due to the United Preschool Nations invasion (Brazil having denied Japan access to its airspace), MacTavish called Nikolai to provide transportation out of the city. The team barely escaped as the local militia converged upon them. Invasion of Challenge Island, Japan and arrays are inoperative at this time.|NORAD HQ after knowing the ACS has been hacked.}} Following the supposed "Japanese terrorist attack" at Fred Rogers International Airport and due to Moe and Joe ruining the peace treaties Shimajirō Shimano and Daniel Tiger were about to sign by insulting Margaret Tiger, The Land of Make-Believe retaliates by launching a massive surprise attack on the eastern seaboard of Challenge Island, Japan, reigniting the war between the two countries as well as reigniting the 2nd Cold War. Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids aircraft were able to penetrate Japanese radar defenses because of a recently retrieved ACS module and was copied unknown to Daniel Tiger. With the copied module and still unknown to Daniel Tiger, Land of Make-Believe forces were able to hack the Japanese Aerospace Defense Command (JAD) system to give the illusion that an attack was happening on western Challenge Island, while concealing the real attack against the eastern part of Challenge Island, making it undetectable to JAD's PAVE PAWS radar station at Cape Cod. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the Japanese government and in response, Japan declares war on the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies, During the initial stages of the attack many of the Japanese military, including the Japanese Elite Ops and U.S. Marine Corps were scattered across eastern Challenge Island, Japan as Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids aircraft managed to drop as many paratroopers as possible and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment to Shimajirō's home city, headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual, codenamed Samurai in northeastern Challenge Island. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs, and many United Preschool Nations troops. The Japanese Elite Rangers were able to extract Samurai and inflict heavy casualties on the Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids attackers in the process while countering Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet advances. Most targets by the invading Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids forces included major cities in eastern Challenge Island, Japan such as Benesse City. Some areas and buildings on the East Coast that were attacked by the Land of Make-Believe forces included the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, Camp David, and the Pentagon. The Land of Make-Believe's highest priority target city in the Japan was Shimajirō's home city, where many Japanese forces held off every advance in the capital. As retribution for the airport massacre and Moe and Joe insulting Margaret Tiger, the Land of Make-Believe took out its anger on both the civilian population of Challenge Island, Japan and the Challenge Island Police Department. Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids troops attacked residential neighbourhoods, largest cities, killed many Special Assault Team officers and many militarized Challenge Island Police Department officers and shot up both 2 story and 3 story civilian homes. One report indicated that the Land of Make-Believe and Sproutlet forces intended to kill at least a thousand Japanese civilians for every dead European civilian in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. Despite the invasion attempt, Japan resorted to the use of Japanesifying nuclear weapons to continue bombarding the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies. Following the extraction of Samurai, the Rangers continued to push through northern Challenge Island en route to Shimajirō's home city. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia, where the Rangers, along with a Stryker ICV (callsign: Honey Badger), were buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High Value Individual from a house on Benesse Road. The HVI was found dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by Sproutlet terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of a struggle is found. One of the HVI's guards was found to have Russian prison tattoos on his chest. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their defenses to hold Shimajirō's home city until reinforcements arrive. August 20th (Day 5), 2014 Counter-Strike in Pacific on the Land of Make-Believe Federation After escaping South America, The team links up with Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force's SAMURAI Team to take out a line of oil rigs that were being used as SAM sites to clear the way for the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. Phase One of the operation was to take out the SAM sites and eliminate the Land of Make-Believe ground forces that has taken control of the oil rigs while rescuing the Japanese workers who were being held hostage. Phase Two of the operation was to assault and destroy many Land of Make-Believe naval bases . After fighting their way through many Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids naval bases, Nyakkii's father, Captain Momoyama manages to bomb and sink many Land of Make-Believe naval ships. The team barely escaped the prison before Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleets bombarded them into oblivion, though fellow TF 141 operative Worm was W.I.A. The Battle of Shimajirō's home city. The massive Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids military forces managed to take control of much of eastern Challenge Island, Japan, except Shimajirō's home city. The main priority of Japanese forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup to retake the city to began their counteroffensive. However, Land of Make-Believe armor and SAM sites delay the evacuation, and eliminating those threats proved to be crucial to ensuring evacuation. Sergeant Foley and his squad-mates, consisting of Corporal Dunn and Shimajirō's old childhood friend, Cabrino Martinelli, age 27 entered the Department of Commerce to provide sniper and rocket support for the Vietnam War Monument evacuation site. Cpr. Cabrino Martinelli, using a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle equipped with a Thermal Scope, assisted the team by taking down Sproutlet and PBS Kids soldiers armed with Javelin missile launchers. Later, the team used the Javelins to destroy any incoming helicopters and BTR's. Now that the civilians and wounded soldiers could be safely evacuated, the Rangers were now on the offensive. The team was picked up by Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force SAMURAI Team Tokyo in Blackhawk helicopters and headed to the Korean War memorial, a PBS Kids stronghold, and tore it to pieces. In the beginning of the counteroffensive process, the team's Black Hawk was shot down by SAM sites atop the Department of Justice. The Rangers crash-land just southwest of the White House, surrounded by Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids ground forces. At the same time the squad's helicopter crashed, Task Force 141 operatives assaulted a PBS Kids submarine base with the intent of destroying a nuclear submarine. Captain Momoyama, however, commandeers the sub and launches a nuclear missile. Momoyama intends to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP all over eastern Challenge Island, Japan, disabling all electronics. At the crash site, the severely outnumbered and outgunned Japanese Elite Ops find themselves surrounded. The wounded Pvt. Martinelli, Cpl. Iwata, and still active Sgt. Koinuma, continued to fight against Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet ground forces. A fellow Japanese Elite Ops soldier, Corporal Kazuo Hamada was killed by a stray bullet to the head when providing Martinelli with an M4A1 rifle. Meanwhile, in orbit, a Taiwanese astronaut, referred to as Sat1, stationed on the East Asian Space Station, observed a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Taipei and the East Asian Space Station tried to figure out what the bogey is, the missile explodes, creating an EMP and accidentally destroying the East Asian Space Station, as well as accidentally killing Sat1. On the ground, as the situation for the Japanese forces looks hopeless, the pulse reaches all of eastern Challenge Island disabling most Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids, Sproutlet and Japanese electronics. Now with their advantage removed, their forces scattered in the ensuing chaos and relief of new combat vehicles thousands of miles away, the United Preschool Nations forces began losing territory. As Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet forces began closing in on the crash site, they were thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack choppers began falling to the ground, an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos, Foley's squad managed to escape the chaos. They soon learned, through a runner named Private Shimada, that Colonel Marshall was assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel, intending to recapture the White House. The regiment decided to join the other Japanese forces to take back the White House. During the assault, an emergency broadcast was heard declaring that because of radio blackout, Shimajirō's home city was assumed lost to the Land of Make-Believe forces, and the Japanese Air Force was commencing a carpet bombing of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fought their way to the roof of the White House and deployed green flares to indicate the White House has been retaken. With green flares sparked across the capital, the Battle of Shimajirō's home city proves to be the turning point of the war, as Japanese forces start to push back the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies out of the Eastern Seaboard. Many largest cities in the southeast have been retaken from that point on, but the northeastern cities were still under United Preschool Nations control, including Benesse City, the cultural and economic pride of Japan, as well as the financial capital of the world. Benesse City is being used as a main supply point for United Preschool Nations forces. August 21st (Day 6), 2014 The Hunt for Makarov and Cheng After the Battle of Shimajirō's home city., General Cheng sent TF Samurai to the last places where Makarov and his terrorists could hide. Two teams were made for each hideout, one team lead by Lieutenant Masahiro "Shogun" Shimada and Sergeant Kazuo "Samurai" Yamashita, with fellow operatives Katana, Wakizashi, Ninja, Shinobi, and many other Japanese elite operatives and South Korean elite operatives to attack a safehouse on the Kenyan-Tanzanian border, and the other team led by Captains Momoyama and Kenji Shimada, with fellow operative Rook, to infiltrate an arms deal at U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437 in Afghanistan. The Safehouse proved to be a goldmine of intel, where the plans for the airport massacre had been drawn up. The team held out until a DSM transfer on Makarov's computer was completed. Shogan and Samurai fled with the DSM against the counter-attacking PBS Kids forces (with Shinobi, Ninja, and the 12 other Japanese elite operatives and 8 South Korean elite operatives dead, and Katana and Wakizashi providing sniper cover) to an extraction point, where Cheng was waiting for them. After recovering the DSM, Cheng had both men killed to cover his own tracks. Katana and Wakizashi are M.I.A. and were probably eliminated by Beijing Company and BabyBus forces. Meanwhile Momoyama, Kenji and Keiji evade an ambush set up by Cheng. They took advantage of infighting between Cheng's Beijing Company and Makarov's men and escape the Boneyard, but Keiji is K.I.A. by Beijing Company and BabyBus forces. August 22nd (Day 7), 2014 Having learned from Makarov where Cheng was, Kenji and Momoyama (now labeled war criminals) infiltrate the General's headquarters at Site Hotel Beijing in the Pride Lands. Fighting their way through the base, they eventually chased Cheng by boat. When Momoyama took down the helicopter that Cheng tried to escape in the boat fell from a waterfall to the ground below. In the ensuing fight, Kenji killed Cheng with the same combat knife the General had stabbed him with. The two then escaped with Nikolai to a safehouse in Northern India. Hours later before Soap can be treated, Makarov's forces assault the compound, trying to tie up loose ends. A Loyalist named Yuri holds them off while Price and Nikolai evacuate Soap. The group decides to continue to go after the terrorist leader while waiting for the war to end. Post-Washington There were mixed responses from the international community. During the invasion of northeastern Challenge Island, Japan, the Brazilian Government refused to allow Japanese forces access through their airspace. It is unclear how America's traditional European allies (aside from the United Kingdom) initially responded to the invasion until their own countries were attacked in Russia's European offensive two months later. It eventually became apparent that General Shepherd was the architect of the war. He had hoodwinked everyone: the Land of Make-Believe government, the Japanese government, and even Makarov himself. General Cheng sent Yamada to participate in Makarov's massacre knowing that Makarov would set Japan up. He even deliberately downed the satellite with the ACS so the Land of Make-Believe forces could get through Japan's perimeter defenses. He did all of this just to test Japan's true military might. The only person who caught on was Captain Price. He observed Cheng's unwillingness to let Task Force 141 set off an EMP, despite the fact that Cheng was well known for doing what was always necessary to win. August 22nd, 2014 The Battle of Benesse City After the Japanese victory at the Battle of Shimajirō's home city, the Japanese reclaimed much of eastern Challenge Island, pushing back the remaining Land Of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet forces, who concentrated their remaining forces in Benesse City, the cultural and economic pride of Japan and the financial capital of the world. For the Battle of Benesse City, Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids forces were dug in and had the advantage with the Land of Make-Believe Navy only a few miles from the Benesse City shoreline, the arrival of new vehicles and aircraft, and a radar jamming system on top of the Benesse City Stock Exchange which rendered all Japanese ground communications and aircraft guidance systems useless, so Japanese fighter planes were unable to lock onto and destroy vital enemy positions. Tokyo Force unit Team Tokyo under the command of Master Sergeant Sandman, with Sergeants First Class Truck and Grinch, and Staff Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook, was assigned to assault the fortified Stock Exchange and destroy the jammer. After fighting fierce United Preschool Nations resistance on Tokyo Street and at the Benesse City Stock Exchange, Tokyo Team successfully destroyed the jamming system and were then extracted by a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. While manning the Black Hawk’s mini-gun, Frost shot down a number of Sproutlet Mi-24 attack helicopters who were in pursuit. With the jamming system destroyed, Japanese F-15 Eagle's launched massive airstrikes and were able to destroy key enemy positions all throughout the city, giving Japanese ground forces the momentum they needed to push the remaining Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids ground troops back all the way to the shoreline of Benesse City. Following their next orders, Tokyo Force was assigned to intercept a Sproutlet Oscar-II class attack submarine which was armed with enough cruise missiles to level all of Challenge Island. The submarine had orders to do just that if all United Preschool Nations forces are forced back into the sea of Japan. With much of their Navy's ships in the harbor damaged, the Japanese cannot engage the Land of Make-Believe Navy directly. With this in mind, Delta Force was ordered to intercept the submarine along with a detachment of Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force SAMURAIs, force the submarine up to the surface, board and eliminate its crew, then turn its missiles against its own fleet. Frost, Sandman, Grinch, and Truck swam through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There they rendezvoused with a team of Navy SEALs and continued toward their objective. The depths of the harbor were filled with Sproutlet mines and the joint Tokyo Force/SAMURAI force was instructed to navigate around them using mine detecting sonar devices. After successfully passing the mines, the team planted charges on the enemy sub. The charges detonated and the submarine was forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman entered through the sub's access hatch and fought their way up to the bridge. The two of them breached the room, killing all the sailors within and their Captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman were able to launch the submarine's missiles against the Land of Make-Believe Fleet. Tokyo Force then boarded Zodiac watercrafts that the SAMURAIs put in place, and they made their escape as the cruise missiles from the sub destroy the Land of Make-Believe fleet. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Benesse as Japanese fighter jets annihilate the remaining Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids positions in Benesse City. With the fleet annihilated, the Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids made an emergency withdrawal of all military forces from Japan, signifying the Japanese victory. The war consumes much of Japan and South Korea's overseas territories - October 11th, 2014 Makarov's Plan After the United Preschool Nations military invasion attempt of Challenge Island, Japan fails, Makarov plans a massive terrorist/military blitzkrieg attack on the largest cities of Japan and South Korea with the goal of Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies being the supreme rulers of the world. To achieve this goal, Makarov secretly produced large arsenals of deadly chemical weapons, aided by North Korea, Abu Sayyaf in the Phillipines and Iran, to be used as a first strike weapon on many key military and government installations throughout all of Japan and South Korea's overseas territories as United Preschool Nations commanders and leaders build up a large invasion force to take all of Japan and South Korea so that PBS Kids shows and Disney Junior shows will rule the world. October 12th, 2014 Picking Up the Trail Harold informs Momoyama and Kenji about Makarov's interest in shipping an unknown cargo from the Philippines to Japan and South Korea's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. The group (still retaining the title Task Force Tokyo), infiltrates an arms factory in the Phillipines. Fighting their way through Abu Sayyaf militants to the cargo, which was being contained in a local church, they arrived too late to stop the cargo from leaving. October 13th, 2014 The Surprise Offensive A phone intercepted by South Korean Intelligence is reported to Japanese Intelligence regarding a shipment of mysterious cargo entering Okinawa City. They immediately alert their interior security force MI5 to investigate. The head of MI5 asks SAS to find out what the then unknown hostiles are up to. Samurai Team, led by Sergeant Wallcroft and consisting of Sergeant Marcus Burns and Corporal Griffen, attacks the assembly area on the docks in London where the trucks were seen leaving from. Corporal Griffen was K.I.A. during the train chase. Japanese Elite Ops soldiers and Special Assault Team officers pursued the fleeing Sproutlet terrorists through the Okinawa City Underground, emerging outside Parliament and stopping one suspected truck. However, the other remaining trucks explode, blanketing the city with a deadly chemical agent. Using his Inner Circle terrorist cell to secretly smuggle and transport the chemical weapons to their targets, Makarov's men detonate the chemical WMDs all across every Japanese and South Korean city, simultaneously attacking many military bases and intelligence headquarters such as South Korean Elite Ops Headquarters in South Korea's overseas territories, Ramstein United States Air Force Base in Germany, and every military headquarters for each of the nations forces. After the weapons are detonated, the entire Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet militaries swiftly begins to invade Japan and South Korea's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean, taking almost two thirds of the European continent, and attacking the isolated and crippled Japanese and South Korean military forces. Due to the failed United Preschool Nations invasion of Challenge Island, Japan was not able to swiftly reinforce its military nor supplement its troops stationed in its overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean, allowing United Preschool Nations forces to overwhelm many largest Japanese and South Korean territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. Within six hours, Eastern Europe, most of Northern Europe, much of Central Europe (with about half of Germany not in Russian hands), and small parts of France and Italy had fallen to Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet hands. Only Japan and South Korea were fully secure from the United Preschool Nations. Japanese Response Realizing the Japanese peace delegation is trapped in New Seoul, Tokyo Force is sent to extract the highest priority hostage, the Japanese Vice President. They join with the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force, the Japanese Elite Ops, United States Marine Corps and Army Rangers to assault the Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids forces in the city, coming under heavy fire as United Preschool Nations forces have moved tanks to the seashore. Fighting their way through the streets, Tokyo Force and the Marines, protected by tanks (with one tank gunner named Takeru K.I.A.), are able to reach the convoy, which is empty. Team Tokyo then goes inside a nearby building and breaches and clears the room where the Vice President is held hostage, and secure transportation out of the city. Japanese and South Korean forces are still crippled after the massive invasion and the gas contamination, but the United States and NATO are able to hold onto the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Ireland, and parts of Germany by the end of the day. However, most of Europe is in Russian hands. Japan and South Korea are able to organize their crippled forces to counterattack the United Preschool Nations occupied forces in the Great Pacific Ocean and push back the United Preschool Nations forces within a day. October 14th, 2014 Finding Gaddafi After getting intel from his former mentor, MacMillan, Price and Task Force 141, with assistance from Japanese Elite Ops forces, South Korean Elite Ops forces and European Loyalist forces, assaults a Iranian shipping company run by a man named Gaddafi. The assault goes well especially given air cover by Nikolai, and a remote chopper gunner controlled by Harold. Gadaffi was found and interrogated, revealing he never dealt with Makarov but with his right hand man named "Volk". Satisfied, Momoyama kills him. The team flees from both ISIS and the Iranian Militia, and a sandstorm on their heels. Nikolai's helicopter is shot down and the team races to save him from ISIS and the Militia. The team finally fleed from the area on jeeps provided by Japanese and Loyalist forces. October 15th, 2014 The Battle of Yeongpyeong City Tokyo Force was told of Volk's whereabouts in Yeonpyeong City and told to aid the much depleted South Korean Elite Ops and the severely outnumbered Yeongpyeong City Metropolitan Police in finding the bomb-maker. Team Tokyo lands on Seoul Hill in the city, which is still contaminated from the gas attack. The team fights its way to a South Korean Elite Ops squad's position, who are down to only 10 men, including Kwan, their leader, Daeshim, and Hanuel, who is later K.I.A. The combined team fights its way to Yeongpyeong City's sewers and makes it to the catacombs. Moving onward the team finally reaches Volk who flees to a gray sedan. Borrowing a South Korean Elite Ops van with South Korean Elite Ops forces providing cover, Team Tokyo gives chase, avoiding T-72's, UAZ-469's, and Mi-24 Hind's. Finally Volk's car was disabled and the man was dragged out and put in custody. Unfortunately, their intended LZ was hot by Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids armor coming into their position. They were supported by an AC-130 which paved a corridor for Team Tokyo to escape. The Tokyo Force unit takes a short cut by the Japanese embassy. Eventually the team reaches a secondary LZ, the Yeonpyeong Tower on the Seoul River. The team pushes through a bridge and holds out, until an air strike by Japanese, American and South Korean A-10's destroys the incoming Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids armors allowing their troops to advance. Unfortunately, the strike topples the Yeonpyeong Tower. After the team escapes, more air strikes eliminated Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet positions North of the bridge as Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, Indonesian, Singaporean, Malaysian and American helicopters fly to other hot spots in the city. October 16th, 2014 Taiwan City Infiltration Getting valuable information from Volk, Sandman tells Price that Makarov will be meeting with his advisors at the Hotel Taipei in Taiwan City, Qiaohu's home island near Taiwan. After dark, and under the cover of a heavy rainstorm, Momoyama, Kenji, and Harold go stealthy to infiltrate the city. The Taiwanese resistance and the Taiwanese Elite ops, with the assistance of European Loyalist Sergeant Bernard, helped the team by attacking Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids forces as a diversion. Kenji and Harold battled their way to a church overlooking the hotel, where they prepared for Makarov's arrival. October 17th, 2014 Assassination attempt on Makarov in Taiwan City After arriving at the church, Soap and Yuri set up for sniping. Price, meanwhile, took up position at the top of the hotel, and Kamarov waited inside to give the signal for the assassination to start off. Several hours pass before Makarov arrives, but after sunrise, he finally arrives in a convoy of BTR-80's and armored SUV's. Unfortunately, things went awry when Bernard did not respond on his radio (he had been captured by Makarov's guards inside the hotel, who then placed him into an elevator while strapped to a chair with C4). Not realizing this, Momoyama, Kenji, and Harold continued on with the assassination. Kenji and Harold eliminated several PBS Kids guards on the hotel's balcony with their sniper rifles. Price then went inside and eliminated further resistance on the floor which he was in. However, Bernard appeared in the elevator that pulled up to his floor, and apologized to Momoyama for getting captured by Makarov's men. Makarov then detonated the C4 on the Sergeant, though Momoyama escaped in the nick of time. Makarov then acknowledged Kenji and Harold's presence by calling Harold his "friend". He then detonated concealed C4 at the church tower which Harold and Momoyama were at, though the duo jumped out in time. Both fell several dozen meters, but while Harold hit the ground with only minor injuries, Kenji sustained more serious injuries and he started to bleed profusely. Momoyama took the mortally-wounded Kenji, with Harold providing covering fire, to a Taiwanese Resistance safehouse, where Kenji told Momoyama of Harold's connection with Makarov and the Land of Make-Believe before he died. Angered by Kenji's death, Momoyama punched Harold down a staircase, where at the bottom, he demanded information of his connection to the terrorist leader. Harold then explained that he was a former Land of Make-Believe Army soldier, who befriended Makarov and was present at the Fred Rogers International Airport massacre which he tried to stop but was found out, betrayed, and shot by Makarov and left to die as punishment. Price then told Yuri that he had bought himself some time at least for now. October 18th, 2014 Infiltration of Shanghai near Taiwan City Yuri tells Price of an old ancient Chinese palace that Makarov used in the past. After informing MacMillan of Kenji's death and receiving information of the Chinese palace from MacMillan, Price and Yuri then infiltrated the position with parachutes. They slip past the patrols and get inside the castle, where they learn that Makarov's men know that Shimajirō's cousin Tommy is in Chungdong, South Korea. Price and Yuri then fight their way out of the castle; using planted C4, they are able to create enough confusion to escape alive, by parachuting off the castle. But before they left the castle, Price told Nikolai to inform Sandman about Tommy Shimano's location. October 19th, 2014 The Battle of Chungdong Delta Force pinpointed Tommy Shimano's location in Chungdong, South Korea at a hotel. Team Metal flew into the war-torn South Korean city, witnessing Japanese, American and South Korean forces fighting for control of the city. Team Wakizashi's helicopter was shot down before touching down. Team Tokyo fought its way to the roof to provide sniper support as Team Shogun attempts to extract Tommy Shimano. A-10's provide air support against Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet armor. Team Shogun however was killed, forcing Team Tokyo to go after Tommy Shimano themselves. South Korean K1 tanks provided the Japanese support down the street. The United Preschool Nations forces fell back only to cause an entire building to implode, crashing down on the Japanese-South Korean force. The South Korean tanks were destroyed but Team Tokyo was able to escape the kill zone. Delta Force rushed to save Alena from Makarov's men, but arrived too late. Even though the city itself was retaken by Japanese forces, Delta Force failed to extract Tommy Shimano. October 19th, 2014 Saving Tommy Shimano Tracking the helicopter to a large PBS Kids military facility in the snowy Fred Rogers alps in northeastern Land of Make-Believe, Team Tokyo, the Japanese Elite Ops, the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force and Task Force Tokyo created a joint task force to assault the PBS Kids military facility. They battled their way through the facility, supported by UAVs and air support. Tommy Shimano was found in a prisoner of war room and was taken for medical evacuation. The force fought its way out as the military facility is about to be blown up completely by a massive Japanese ballistic missile. Harold was wounded while being extracted by Momoyama while Team Tokyo held off the PBS Kids Elite Ops and Land of Make-Believe Elite Ops. Team Tokyo stayed behind to buy time for the chopper to escape at the cost of their own lives. President Vorshevsky arrived back in Moscow and made immediate plans for peace with NATO and the EU. Category:Conflicts